Transition
by recklessl0ve
Summary: Set after 3x22 - After dying with vampire blood in her system Elena comes back to life. Damon and Stefan now find themselves having to break the news to Elena and help her adjust from being a human to now being a vampire. Most likely to be a Delena fanfic
1. You're In Transition

**Authors Note: I don't even know why I'm writing this. I just felt like it. I watched the Season Finale of Vampire Diaries last night and it just left me with so many emotions. Seriously. **

**So one last warning: IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE SEASON FINALE, DO NOT READ THIS! MASSIVE SPOILERS.**

**If you want me to carry on with this story, then just leave a review **

Stefan placed Matt's unconscious body down on the side of the road. Then then jumped back off the bridge, into icy cold water to save his one true love. He swam right to the bottom, where Matt's old truck was lying. He swam to the already open door of the truck. Elena's body was lifeless, there was no sign of breathing at all and Stefan instantly regretted doing as she has asked and taken Matt first.

Out of grief and anger and rage Stefan ripped the seat belt off her, gently grabbed her body and pulled her up to the edge. When he got up back onto the bridge, Matt was already conscious and gasping for air.

"Wha—what happened?" Matt asked dazed and confused, he looked up at the lifeless body in Stefan's arms, "No. She's… She's not." He pushed himself up off the floor and ran to Elena checking her pulse, hoping. No such luck, "No she can't have! Why didn't you get her out?"

"She wouldn't let me." Stefan said trying to fight back the tears, "She wouldn't let me save her until I saved you."

Matt was taken aback; Elena had died because Stefan was busy saving him. Every single emotion that he had, had was replaced with guilt and anger. Guilt because he felt it was his fault, he was the driver and the truck had gone off the bridge, and because Elena had died because he was being saved first. And he was angry because, Stefan could have ignored Elena's requests and saved her first. _So why the hell didn't he?_ Matt thought. He could tell by the look on the vampire's face that he was also thinking the exact same question.

Without another word being spoken, Stefan walked up to his car, slowly and gently placing Elena's body in the back. He opened the passenger door so Matt could get in before walking over to the other side of the car, opening the door and climbing into the driver's seat. Once Matt was in the car bad buckled up Stefan sped off, straight towards the hospital.

_XOXO_

Damon fought Alaric with all the strength he had in him. Not even a couple of minutes ago he had felt like giving up, his life had meant nothing to him anymore. Elena had chosen Stefan, like she had time and time again, but this time the blow had hurt too much.

"_Maybe if you and I had met first."_

Well they had, it's just Elena didn't know it. She couldn't remember. And as Damon remembered the exact night he had met her. How he had told her that she wanted a love that consumed her. That memory, that single memory gave changed his mind, that he wasn't ready to die today. And he suddenly found the strength to fight back. He still knew that he probably wouldn't survive, but it was worth a shot. He knocked the white oak stake out of Alaric's hand letting in clatter to the floor. Damon had hold of Alaric and Alaric had a hold of him too, but he had a stronger hold.

Damon felt Alaric's hold of him loosen, like he was becoming weaker. Alaric was gasping for breath, looking at Damon confused.

"What's happening?"

He lot go completely of Damon as a searing pain flowed across his whole body. He fell to the floor letting out a scream of pain. Damon kept a hold of him, but this time it was more of a comforting hold. Alaric felt his heart stop and he let out one last breath before closing his eyes. His skin started desiccating and it turned that dull grey colour.

"You're not dead!" Damon said in disbelief. While Alaric had been turned into one of the biggest evils that Damon had ever come across. While Alaric had been hurting him just minutes ago. Damon still saw him as a friend, and now he was gone again.

Then the realization hit him. The only way that Alaric could have died was if Elena had died. He began crying, tears rolling out of his eyes one after another.

"You're not dead."

He let go of his friend, laying his body down gently on the floor. He'd deal with that later, the only person he was interested right now was Elena. Distraught, Damon stormed out of the place and into his car, slamming the door. He sped out of the driveway and towards, Mystic Falls.

_XOXO_

Stefan stood by Elena's side in the examination room. The grief had subsided a little after Meredith had told him what she had done earlier on. He knew that soon she would wake up, but it didn't stop him from feeling terrible.

What if Elena wasn't ready to be a vampire? He had always wanted it to be her choice, and now it had been taken away from her. And it was his fault that it had been taken away from her. He should have ignored her pleas and saved her before he saved Matt. _Damon would have saved her first. _He thought. _Maybe she is better with him._

Stefan felt a hand grab hold of his and squeeze it tightly; he brought himself out of his own thoughts to see Elena gasping for air, looking at him in shock and confusion.

"Stefan..." Elena gasped.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you."

"Wha—what do you mean?" she asked taking in deep breaths of air.

Before Stefan could even find the words to tell Elena what had happened, the doors to the examination room burst open, and a very distraught Damon stormed through them. Rage was clear in his facial expressions and Stefan knew that the rage was for him.

"How did you let this happen Stefan? How? Why did you save her?" Damon snarled at his younger brother.

"She asked me to save Matt first." Stefan said calmly.

"You didn't have to listen to her! You shouldn't have! You should have saved her!" Damon yelled grabbing hold of his brother by his jacket and shaking him, Stefan didn't react. He knew what Damon was saying was right.

"What are you talking about Damon? He saved me I'm right here." Elena said causing Damon to stop shaking his younger brother and to turn around to her. His facial expression softened as her looked at her, there was sympathy in his eyes.

"Oh Elena, I'm so sorry that this has happened to you." He said stroking a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't get you out in time Elena, you died." Stefan said looking down at the floor, clearly ashamed.

"Then how am I… alive?" she asked.

Damon let out a deep sigh, "You're in transition."


	2. The Decision

**First of all I want to apologise for the very, very slow update, and if any of you are put off this story now, then I don't blame you. And if you are still reading then thank you. Also thank you for the kind reviews, etc. I never thought I'd get such a good response.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good. I've had a bit of a writer's block with this story and barely managed to get this chapter out. But please review anyway, even if you don't like it, tell what you don't like about it. Just don't be nasty. I will be rude back.**

_XOXO_

"_You're in transition."_

Elena's head span as she tried to understand what Damon had just told her. And what Stefan had said earlier. What did she mean that she had told him to save Matt? What had happened to Matt? She couldn't remember anything; she couldn't remember why her clothes were soaked and why her hair was dripping with water.

She was in transition, that's what Damon had said. But Elena had no idea how she could be, she had no vampire blood in her system. That's what she thought anyway, the whole of this day was just a blur for her now.

She closed her eyes tightly as she tried her hardest to remember how the hell she had ended up here. She had obviously died; otherwise she wouldn't be in transition. All she needed to do was remember how. She blocked everything out, she blocked out Damon and Stefan asking her if she was okay and she blocked out the humming noise that the dim lights were currently making.

All the memories came flooding back all at once, flashing before her eyes. She and Matt had been driving back to Mystic Falls; Rebekah had been standing in the road and they had dried to dodge past her. Matt's truck had gone of Wickery Bridge; that explained why she was soaking wet. She then saw Stefan, he had come to save them, but she had insisted on him saving Matt first. The next thing she remembered was her waking up here just a mere five minutes ago.

She opened her eyes in shock of the memories that had come flooding back. She had died, she was dead. It was making her head spin even more that it had been. She suddenly realized the taste of iron in the air, the smell of blood. And she found herself starting to crave it.

"I need to get out of here." She said.

"Elena—"

"No Damon, I can smell the blood and I need to get out of here."

Damon saw the look in her face, and he knew right then that she wasn't sure if she wasn't to complete the transition. He sighed taking hold of one of her still cold hands and looking right at her, his sapphire blue eyes piercing her chocolate brown ones.

"You need to feed Elena, if you don't you'll die."

"Look, I just need to clear my head. Can you please just get me out of here?"

Damon hesitated for a moment before moving away so that she was able to get off the metallic table that she was lying on. She began to walk towards the door of the morgue at the fastest pace possible. She opened the door causing it to bang right against the wall. She ignored all of Meredith's protests of her leaving the hospital, even when she said that Jeremy would be over in less than two minutes she told her to direct him back home. She walked through the double door entrance, bumping straight into the person that she had completely forgotten about.

Caroline.

_XOXO_

She had gotten the call from Matt as him and Stefan where on the way to the hospital. And this piece of bad news was just about enough to make her want to give up completely, despite Tyler wanting her carry on with her life. Sure she was strong, just like Tyler had said to her; she managed to handle becoming a vampire. But losing one of her best friends before her time and the love of her life, which she would now have to spend an eternity without, all in one night. She didn't think she was strong enough for that.

She ran through the rest of the woods at top speed. All the way to the hospital, even though she was dead, she needed to say goodbye to her friend one last time. And she knew people would need her help, especially Jeremy. He had lost so many people in the just over a year until now, he had no one left. While she needed to grief herself, her friends needed her too.

She was still running through the car park at vampire speed when she ran straight into someone she wasn't expecting to see, at least up walking about and breathing at least.

"Elena?" the girl in front of her nodded but Caroline shook her head in protest, "No, I must be hallucinating. You died."

"She's fine Blondie." Caroline shot her head up to look straight into the eyes of Damon Salvatore, "She had vampire blood in her system."

"You mean she's in transition?" Caroline asked. The elder Salvatore nodded, "Well what are you doing? Go back in there and get her some blood." She began to walk into the direction of the hospital only to be stopped by Elena.

"I need to think things over first."

"What do you mean think things over? You are going to feed right?" she asked.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know Care."

"But you've got to feed! I can't lose anyone else, and what about Jer? You're the only family he has left, you can't go and die on him now."

"Look let's just get Elena home and talk about this there." Stefan interrupted, "I mean the hospital parking lot isn't exactly private."

_XOXO_

Elena sat on the bed in Stefan's bedroom, having an argument with herself inside her head. Should she turn or shouldn't she? One part of her was telling her to, while the other was telling her not to. Stefan and Damon has already thought that she had died, she didn't want to have to make them go through it again, but this time without her coming back. Caroline. She had just lost Tyler, and she didn't want her to loose anyone else. But no matter who she thought about, she knew who was the most important.

Jeremy.

Jeremy has lost everyone. When she lost her parents, so did her. He had lost Vickie, and then along came Anna and he had lost her too. He had lost Jenna, the second parental figure he had. And now he had just lost Alaric, while Jeremy may deny it sometimes, he looked up to Alaric and lot and loved him as much as he had loved their dad. He had lost too many people, and she didn't want him to loose anyone else.

But then, if she did turn just so he wouldn't lose anyone else, she could hurt him. She knows for a fact that sometimes the craving for blood can become too much, she had seen Vickie and Caroline, and even Stefan; sometimes you can just control the blood lust. She could hurt him, feed on him, maybe even kill him. She didn't want him to die either.

She got up off the bed and began to pace up and down the room, running a hand through her hair. She never really thought that the decision would be so hard to make. Then again she never thought she was going to have to make the decision. She had no plans on being a vampire, not for a very long time, perhaps never. And here she was, it hadn't even been her choice just like the last time she was in transition, that hadn't been her choice either. This time she didn't have any parents that would get her of this mess either. It was either die as a human or live as a vampire.

But which one was she going to choose?


	3. The Feed

**Right next instalment. Some of the bits of dialogue you may notice are from the season four trailer that was shown at Comic-Con. It just felt right. Jeremy and Matt will be coming into this chapter as well :} **

**Oh and I'm really sorry it's short. But I felt best to end it at that point.**

**Also, I'm beginning to write a Klaroline fic. It's AU, but yeah if you're interested stay tuned. It will be up soon. **

_~8~_

"She's go to feed. Has to." Damon said as he paced up and down the kitchen of the boarding house. He didn't even look at his brother who was leaning against the counter. In fact, he couldn't even look at him right now. If he loved Elena as much as he said he did, then how come he didn't take her first? Even if she asked him to take Matt first and leave her?

The answer was, obviously, because she had asked him take Matt first and leave her. Stefan Salvatore, always respecting her decisions and supporting her in them, even if they were wrong. Damon had said ages ago before, and he was right. It would be _him_ that would keep her alive. Not Stefan.

Stefan sighed, "What if she doesn't, Damon?"

Damon stopped pacing, and still not looking at his brother also leaned against the counter on the other side of the room, "She has to, Stefan. Because otherwise she dies. There's no way out of this fuck up you've made. And I'm certainly not going to let her die."

"So what if she does chooses to not feed and die?" Stefan asked, "You're just going to grab a blood bag and force it down her throat?"

"If I have to."

Stefan nodded, a look of disgust across his face, "You'd take the choice away from her yet again. And you have no idea how much she'd hate you for it." He said, "Because you weren't there the day that Elena looked me in the eye and told me she never wanted this."

"Then you shouldn't have let her die." Damon snapped, finally looking up at his brother.

"I never meant for her to die!"

Damon said nothing. He stopped leaning against the counter, taking slow and short steps towards his younger brother. He stopped when he was barely just an inch away from him, looking at him right in the eye.

"And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo brother."

_~8~_

Matt and Jeremy pulled up beside the boarding house. They knocked on the door for it to be thankfully answered by Caroline, who looked shaky from the loss of Tyler and the general overwhelming day she, and all of them had, had. Not wanting a confrontation with Damon for Matt's sake more than anyone's, the two boys headed upstairs to Stefan's bedroom where Caroline had told them Elena would be. Knocking on the bedroom door and gaining no answer they opened the door.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, obviously wishing that she was in any situation other than this one. She looked up at them both, her eyes going straight to their jugulars. The craving for blood was starting to become strong now, she was probably half way through the transition, she needed to make her decision as soon as possible.

"I never wanted this. At least not now anyway." She sighed, "This wasn't how my life was supposed to be."

"Elena, how is any of this what your life was supposed to be?" Matt asked, walking over to Elena and grabbing hold of her hands, "As much as you don't want this. Is dying really the better alternative?" He gestured over to Jeremy, "You're the only family he's got, if you die he'll have no one. And with my mum not around and Vickie gone, I know what it's like to have no one. I don't want him to be like that."

Elena sighed and nodded, "I know, you're right. It's just—" she looked up at Jeremy, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes at any second, "If I turn, I'm afraid that I might hurt you."

Jeremy shook his head, "You won't."

"You don't know that." Elena said.

"There are three vampires downstairs, Elena. I know it'll probably be hard to learn to control it, but they can help you surely." Matt interrupted. He let go of Elena's hands walked over to an oak dresser, picking a sharp object off of it. He closed his eyes, as he quickly used it to cut his hand open, wincing slightly as he did so. He then held out his bleeding hand toward Elena, gesturing for her to take it and drink it.

Elena shook her head, "Matt, I can't."

"Yes you can." He said, "You saved my life, think of this as a small token of gratitude."

"But, I might not be able to stop."

"Elena, I trust you." Matt said, looking at her right in the eye. His baby blue eyes piercing her chocolate brown ones as he did so. Elena sighed, and reluctantly took hold of Matt's bleeding hand and she began to drink letting the warm, red liquid trickle down her throat. Elena had never drank anything that tasted so wonderfully delicious before. Once she finally felt the blood rush and her set of shiny new fangs protrude from her mouth, she stopped and pulled away.

The transition was done.


End file.
